Fate and Temptation: A Love Story
by crazyreader101
Summary: Love, Revenge, Innocence, Hate, Life, Death. After the almost extinction of the human race, two towns rest on the edge of the world. They hate each other deeply, and two young people meet. Everything is not what it seems to be, and everything is true.


**Summary**:[Complete After the almost extinction of the human race, two towns rest on the edge of the world. They hate each other deeply, that is until two young people meet. Everything is not what it seems to be, except for purity of a love that spanned generations. Written in sort of a gothic style. Please Read and Review.

**Authors Notes**: Alright so the big one is that I don't own Sailor Moon. In all honesty the story doesn't really have much to do with Sailor Moon, except I think in its most basic contents undying love, etc.. So the story line is mine, and loosely based on this fantastical dream I had. This is my first piece, so I would really like for whomever reads this to review. I've always thought it set in a very Tim Burton style, and its pretty much my baby. So I hope you like it.

**Fate and Temptation: A Love Story**.

by crazyreader101

There where two towns at the end of the world.  
They where the only two left towns in the world, the last remnants of a race that had slowly and unknowingly killed themselves.

Possibly these two towns had only survived because they rested on the end of the world, and so where ignorant of what happened to the rest of their poor planet.  
You might expect that these two towns had some semblance of friendship between them, or possibly even a deep love.

But such a happy accordance did not exist.  
Where one was synthesized perfection, the other was darkly and passionately corrupted.  
The feud between that split them had lived and thrived since the day when one town spilt into two.  
Two towns filled with spiteful, afraid, and vengeful people.  
Adams Point and Harrowsvale hated each other.

This is not a hate most of us can understand, because this hate was genetic and inbred into children who didn't even know they were being taught to abhor their neighbors at all costs.

And into this world of division two people where born, who where doomed to succeed yet destined to fail.

At the very edge of the very perfect Adam's Point, an innocent young girl moved into an old empty house with her Aunt and Uncle who she believed to be her parents and who loved her like parents.

From across a barren strip of land that separated Adam's Point and Harrowsvale, a new and dark temptation called to the girl. Seductive, wild, uncontrolled--everything she wasn't but dreamed of being.  
Day after day she would stare out of her window and into a town that she was forbidden to look at, to think about, and to acknowledge. Sometimes the call of the unknown is to hard to resist, and Harrowsvale was decidedly unknown. But for the girl, just looking at the dark town was enough to sate her endless curiosity, at least for the moment.

On the other side of that empty strip of land, another young person was staring across to his future. But instead of the bright and cheery persona of the girl who lived on the edge of Adam's Point, this young man was dark and brooding, seeking revenge upon a family that had ruined all hope of happiness for him.

The boy snuck into Adam's Point late one night, and smiled a secret smile of contentment as he silently waited for the girl to appear.

As the sun shown brightly and deceptively down on the girl, she walked quietly down a dusty road, mussing about her life to come.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she carelessly ran into a stranger, a stranger who was filled with darkness and screamed of seduction.

His eyes spoke in a language only the gods understand, 'I can show you a world that you have never seen. One of lust and passion, one of violent colors and extreme differences, a world you have dreamed about in your most secret and beloved dreams. All you have to do is take my hand, and trust I will hold you still.'  
Maybe it was her innocent trust that caused her fall, but the temptation in his eyes was too much to resist as she took his hand and spiraled into an existence she had never known.

She screamed of innocence, of hidden longing, of beauty. She was perfect, perfected by the world she lived in. She would never see his lie coming.

Hand in hand they walked, across time and space, the dark and the light.

She loved him as he walked her farther and farther down the wrong path, so full of her love she never thought he was faking his.  
One night his shadowed soul twined about hers and told her of injustice, of the corruption at the heart of the perfection of Adam's Point.

'They are all liars,' he whispered, 'everything they have they stole from Harrowsvale. They where once one town, you know, and it was beauty. But the founders of Adam's Point and the leaders of Harrowsvale had one problem-- their children. See the future leaders of Harrowsvale where poor and unimportant, and the founders of Adam's Point could not accept that their child would love someone of inferior birth.

But their children had such a love, that the disapproval of their parents meant nothing. They snuck away from the town, and built their own house on the place that Adam's Point rests now.

The founder of Adam's Point went insane when he found out that his daughter had left against his wishes, and so went to her house in the dead of night and killed his only daughter, her poor husband, and their only child.

Then he deceived everyone else and told them that the other father killed them, and built a new town on top of the murdered lovers in 'honor' of them. He stated that the perfection of Adam's Point would be based on the perfection of the love his daughter and her husband had shared.

And so Adam's Point is built on blood. And ever since then both families have only birthed one child per generation, who bore the exact likeness of the fated lovers, almost as if to mock the desperate families in their attempts to forget the incident.'

He told her he could not bear the facade any longer, and he would rather go to Harrowsvale than be trapped inside a town of deceivers. 'The only problem,' he sobbed into her hair, 'is that once I go to Harrowsvale I will never be able to come back. Adam's Point keeps out everyone in Harrowsvale for fear that the citizens would discover the tragedy and leave. That means I will never see you again, but I don't know how I can live without you,' he feigned sorrow as he held her to him, so caught up in his charade that he didn't realize he was actually sad.  
'I will go with you,' she valiantly proclaimed, 'You give me strength, and without you, I would perish.'

Now the dark young man thought he told the girl a tale to make her hate Adam's Point, but he did not know that the tale he told was true. He did not know that the lovers had been fated by the gods to be together, and the constant resistance of the towns against their love caused the gods to inflict a vengeful consequence upon the towns. The lovers would be rejoined together in life, and the child who resulted in their union would have the power to destroy the last of her race for their insolence.

So in the depths of the night the lovers made their plans of escape, and the next day when the girls Aunt and Uncle woke to find her gone, there was nothing they could do. Sorrow lashed through the leaders of the town like a disease, and they all cried for what they had lost. She could not come back, could not cross the town boundary again once she had made her choice. Only her uncle knew why she had gone, and he felt fear.

Inside the ruins of Harrowsvale, a young girl was lost. Her love had left her, promising to return, but night was falling fast and the strange laughs of ghouls filled the air around her. Deep as the sea, dark as blood, a fear and realization swept over the girl as she realized that her love was not coming back. She would die in Harrowsvale unless someone helped her, she had never cared for herself before, did not know how to handle the world around her.

Across town, the boy was pacing. He had done as his father had told him, taken her away from Adams Point and left her to die in Harrowsvale-- but something didn't feel right to him. He knew that she couldn't last in his town, didn't know how to survive the ghouls that lurked in corners. Could it be that all the time he was pretending to love her, he actually did?

He must find her, he decided, he must find her before it was to late.

By the time he finally discovered her, it almost was to late. She was pressed up against a street wall, as a ghoul of sliver and diamonds greedily sucked up her precious and innocent life. Yet when she saw him, she glowed like a thousand candles and he felt his icy heart melt.

He threw the ghoul from her, held her, and caressed her, drove away the demons of the night. He told her the things he had said before, yet know he knew they where true. He knew he loved with an undying passion that consumed his very soul.  
'I was wrong to bring you here,' he whispered into her hair. 'We will go away, go someplace new. '  
'Are you sure?' She looked up at him through crystalline eyes full of doubt, and his newly discovered heart tore at the thought that he had put that doubt there.  
'Yes. '

They did go away. They built a house, and a life, where happy together. They avoided all the pain they knew would follow them, and tried to make their time together last. Their love had purified their souls, and left them standing on the brink of heaven.  
But good things always seem to end.

In the dark of the night, a stranger snuck into their small home.  
The girl, now a woman, looked up at a face she had seen every day, the face of her supposed father, yet now he had a knife poised to her heart.  
'Why?' she whispered in incomprehension, and that same innocence that had stolen the heart of the boy broke the heart of the man.

'Why father?' she whispered again, not wanting to wake the still sleeping figure next to her.

Then he whispered the hardest statement of his life.

'You are the last descendant of that poor girl so long ago, you and that man you so dearly love. It was told in secret that if two from the families where to fall in love and bring about a child our way of life would end. Your true father died a long time ago, protecting your life from the council when we heard of this prophecy. I am merely a devoted uncle, and I love you more than you know. I am sorry.'

And in the silky darkness of night, her most trusted relative stabbed her through the heart, forever ceasing its joyful beating. A cry formed on her lips the second before death, the name of her love.  
From across the bed, her lover woke, and when he saw what had become of the woman he had tempted, he screamed her name in anguish before slumping over, dead.  
It would later be said that he died of a broken heart, because it seemed to the people who examined his body that his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces, as if it could not hold itself together without the love of his beautiful young girl.

As her uncle stood in their bedroom, he gave a sigh of relief.  
There would be no more death for the people in Adam's Point, he realized. The last two unattached members of the families had been killed, and the towns would be safe from whatever havoc their child would have wrecked.  
From the next room, he heard the soft piercing cry of a baby and lurched into the room in astonishment.  
He was fully prepared to kill the infant then, but when she looked up at him with eyes full of the love and innocence her mother had carried in such massive quantities, he dropped his knife and prayed that the towns would forgive him.  
The woman's uncle burned the house behind him, with the baby wrapped in a buddle of cloth in his arms. She was a true angel, a gift from the gods and a living incarnate of the love her parents had shared. She could not be capable of evil. He would raise her, he decided, like he had raised her mother, and pass her off as his own child to the community.

No matter what she was destined to do, this girl would be loved because he had taken her love away that night with a single stroke of a knife.

Looking down at her, he was struck by her name. It was the name of her ancestor, the name of the love struck girl who started it all. While her mothers name was the warmth and kindness of Serenity, this child, who had inherited her father dark completion but kept her mothers crystalline blue eyes, her name was

_Setsuna_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Reader**!

How did you like it??!?!?!?!?!?! I'm really nervous about it, if you can tell. I know that Setsuna was NOT Serena and Darien's child but I had to name her Setsuna because she has the power to destroy the world. [But I really wanted to name her Serenity... ah to bad So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review to tell me what you think of it all, and I promise I'll write something again the next time I get an idea!

Thanks!


End file.
